


Chiffon and the Chorus

by CruelBeauty



Series: Tailored Temptations [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actor!Crowley, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Costume Designer!Aziraphale, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Crowley takes a deep shuddering breath. He feels like he wants to cry again but he refuses. “I just- I can’t believe. They invaded my- our privacy like that. They intruded on us. On that moment. That’s not even mentioning the fallout that is going to happen.”





	Chiffon and the Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, can you read this as a stand alone? Yes. Do I recommend it? No.
> 
> No smut in this one. Explicit is just so if you go backwards you aren't shook when it gets smutty.
> 
> Have yall been getting my titles? I combine a design term with an acting term? Is it cute or clever, probably neither but I have fun with it.
> 
> The chorus in this being reference to in ancient theatre when there would be about 12 people serving as a chorus that are all knowing and provide commentary during the performance.

Crowley felt like he couldn’t get air into his lungs. He could feel himself trying to take in air but it wasn’t working. Maybe he just needs to try it faster.

The room was spinning, his vision was going dark around the edges. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s hand on his cheek. It felt warm. Too warm. Or was he just cold?

Aziraphale was talking to him, Crowley thinks he is anyway. He can see his lips moving but can’t figure out what he is saying.

Crowley reaches a hand out to Aziraphale when he notices how badly he is shaking. Maybe that is why Aziraphale seems upset. Why is he shaking?

His vision starts to fade out even more, his body growing heavier and heavier, he tries to sit up (when did he get on the ground?) but he realizes he can’t move his body. That isn’t a good sign.

Aziraphale smiles softly and pulls back a bit to look Crowley in the eyes. “Of course, dear heart.” 

Did he read about this once? This was some type of attack. Oh well, too late for that information now. 

He feels a weight settle around him and realizes Aziraphale has set on the ground next to him and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

Slowly Crowley feels air start to enter his lungs and feeling returning to his body. He notices then that Aziraphale is gently stroking his hair and rubbing his back and gently whispering to him.

Crowley lets out a small groan and buries his face into Aziraphale’s neck.

“Are you doing better? Do you want me to get you some water?” Aziraphale says quietly.

“Just stay here.” Crowley says slowly, words seeming difficult.

“I can do that.” He responds lightly and continues holding Crowley.

A few minutes pass before Crowley speaks again. “It’s a bit foolish you are the one comforting me and not the other way around.” 

Aziraphale sighs a bit and presses a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. “I think you are rather entitled to being upset. You don’t need to belittle your own response. You’re allowed to be upset about this. This whole situation involves you a rather large amount anyhow. It’s not like it's only me who is going to be impacted.” 

Crowley didn’t respond, just tightened his arms around Aziraphale. “Well thank you.”

“Of course.” 

“I guess, I knew the press was invasive and bad. I just never thought they would take it this far. I thought they at least respected me more than this” Crowley spit out angrily. It was like his worst ideas were coming true. “I am going to figure out who did this, angel. I swear. I’ll fix this I promise.”

Aziraphale gave a small sigh. “I rather think this can’t be fixed. It can’t be undone. It’s- what is the American saying? The cat is out of the bag.”

. . .

[ Two Weeks Earlier ]

After Crowley and Aziraphale became official, well as official as two people secretly dating could be, surprisingly little changed.

They sat together and had an honest conversation about what they wanted out of the relationship. They both agreed Crowley and Shadwell had to continue fake dating until the original deadline. Even if it made Crowely cringe a little and made Aziraphale wince at the thought.

For both of their sake, until they figured out a better idea (AKA how to not have Gabriel and Beelzebub skin them alive) they thought it was best to not tell anyone about their relationship until decided otherwise.

So to sum it up, they were two lovesick fools dancing around each other in practiced secrecy.

Aziraphale would subtley set a cup of coffee at the edge of the stage before Crowley started practising early in the morning which would make him stutter a line, a dumb grin on his face. 

Crowley was a bit more clumsy than normal and would accidentally cause small buttons to come off his outfits that required a trip to get them fixed. He hated to have to destroy such beautiful work but he reminds himself it’s for the greater good.

The hum of the Bentley could be heard in the late hours of the night, waiting by the back entrance of the theatre for Aziraphale to get in quickly. 

A beautifully wrapped rare book would be sat next to Aziraphale’s chair with a small pastry in a box next to it. 

Everything was going well. Both Aziraphale and Crowly were very happy. They had even increased their movie nights to twice a week, with of course various other dates intermixed. They unfortunately didn’t go out in public much, the fear of being seen too great. But they made up for it with cozy indoor dates.

Their latest date had consisted of listening to records, each taking a turn picking one, while Aziraphale painted Crowley’s nails and they talked. Not the most glamorous of dates in theory, but both of them were so happy during it they didn’t care if it was flashy.

Not to mention Aziraphale had also preened getting to see Crowley wearing his hard work the next day during practice.

Crowley was in Aziraphale’s office, like usual. Except this time he was actually meant to be there. With opening night in only a couple weeks most of the costumes and set elements were done, with only a few touch ups being done.

The final piece Aziraphale created needed to be fitted. Aziraphale tried to keep his door open as much as he did in the past to not draw unwanted attention but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Aziraphale pokes his head into the hallway to make sure there are no witnesses then presses the door closed quietly. 

Crowley raises his eyebrow. “Planning to ravish me, angel?” He asked teasingly.

Aziraphale straightened his waistcoat. “As much as I would like that, dear. We are on a strict schedule and I do need this piece fitted or Gabriel will surely end my existence.”

Crowley stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Not even a small ravishing?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but leaned forward to press a small kiss to Crowley’s lips. Crowley bringing his arms around Aziraphale deepening the kiss. Aziraphale sighed against him but pulled away after a moment. “Very tempting today aren’t you?”

Crowley blushed and turned away. “So, where are these new pieces?”

Aziraphale picks up a small stack of clothes and hands them to him. “Nothing too crazy. Just a pretty basic suit.” 

Crowley sets the bundle next to him and starts undoing his pants. Aziraphale can’t help but to watch his thin hands taking his jeans down. “You know I have a dressing room.” 

Crowley can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. “Angel, your tongue has been in my ass. I think I can change in front of you.”

“Anthony!” Aziraphale cries.

He laughs and begins unbuttoning his shirt. “Sorry, sorry. Can’t help it. You’re so cute when flustered.

Aziraphale huffs. “You better watch yourself or I won’t make that pasta you like.”

Crowley gasps. “You wouldn’t dare be so cruel. You know I have been looking forward to that all week.”

Aziraphale steps forward to take one of the shirts and start buttoning it on Crowley. Checking the fit as he goes. “You’re right, my dear. I could never deny you such a thing. Not when you promised to provide the dessert. You did remember to call the bakery and reserve it?” 

Crowley rolls his eyes but smiles. “Of course, she said she made a special one just for you since she likes you so much. She even dropped it off at my place. It will already be there when we get back tonight.” 

Aziraphale smiles and presses a soft kiss to Crowley before pulling back to look at the garment. “Oh wonderful.”

“The garment or the cake?”

He contemplates for a bit. “I am thinking both. How does it feel?”

“Lovely as always.”

Aziraphale picks the vest up and dresses Crowley in it. “This one?”

“Beautiful.” He comments, looking down at the elegant cut. “Fits perfect.”

“Put on the bottoms and suit jacket while I boil us a bit of tea, unless you would prefer some more coffee? We finished a bit early so we have just enough time to sit for a bit.” 

The water boils softly in the background as Crowley wiggles the pants up his legs and Aziraphale cleans Crowley’s favorite cup. “No tea is fine. I probably shouldn’t have too much more coffee today.” 

He runs his hands over the jacket smoothing it out and moving around in it. Aziraphale puts in the tea bags and spoons in a bit of sugar and milk. “While those steep let me see, darling.”

Crowley holds out his arms at his side and lets Aziraphale fuss over him. Gently pulling and tugging at the fabric to make sure it fits. “This cut is very flattering on you.”

“That would be the work of the incredible costume designer.” Crowley comments and gives a small twirl. “I mean look at this fine clothing.”

“Oh goodness.” Aziraphale says blushing and gently hits Crowley’s arm.

“What was that for!?”

“Too much talking.”

Crowley grumbled for a bit under his breath before going quiet as Aziraphale finishes inspecting the rest of the clothing.

Finally Aziraphale gives the piece his last seal of approval and allows Crowley to get carefully undressed.

“What time are we leaving tonight?” 

Aziraphale took out the tea bag from his cup and thought for a moment. “Whenever you are done with practice is fine. Most of my work is done and I still have a couple weeks for finishing touches.”

Crowley changed back into his original clothing and went to sit across from Aziraphale, pressing a kiss to the top of his head on the way.

“Okay, angel. I should be done pretty soon. Things are looking good for opening night.” 

Later, once Crowley was done with practice he told Aziraphale he would be out back and had the Bentley running. Aziraphale scurried out quickly after he did, quickly getting in the car that made its way to Crowley’s flat.

Once they get inside Crowley quickly takes Aziraphale’s jacket and hangs it up like he knows he likes and follows Aziraphale into the kitchen. He peeks in the fridge to ensure the cake is there. “It seems you upheld your end of the bargain.” He says fake seriously.

“Of course I would. I have never lied to you.” 

“I suppose I should start cooking then per the agreement.” Aziraphale says and starts gathering ingredients.

“Do you want me to help or do you want left in peace?”

“Perhaps a middle ground. Why don’t you sit at the counter and keep me company. Then when it is almost done you can get things ready and get dessert ready.”

“As you wish.” Crowley comments before arranging himself into the small kitchen stool. “Do you want any wine?”

Aziraphale stops chopping for a moment. “That sound delightful. Pick out something for us if you could.”

Crowley wandered into his wine section and picked out what he knew was Aziraphale’s favorite. He’ll need to order more of it soon. He returns to the kitchen with wine bottle in hand and slips behind Aziraphale to grab two glasses.

He pops the cork, making Aziraphale jump a bit and pours them two glasses. “For you.” Crowley presents dramatically with a flourish and extends a glass to Aziraphale.

He sets down the spatula to take the glass and take a small sip. “Oh thank you, dear heart.” 

Crowley takes a drink and then sets the glass down, moving to stand behind Aziraphale and wrap his arms around his waist, setting his chin on his shoulder. “Mmm, smells amazing.” He comments before pressing a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale can’t stop the small shiver that runs through him at the action. “It should be ready in about ten minutes or so.” 

Crowley gives Aziraphale one last squeeze before leaving him to finish cooking. “I’m going to set the table. What plates do you want, the blue or white?”

“Surprise me.” Aziraphale says as he strains the pasta.

In the end, Crowley picked the blue, he had a softness in his heart for blue things which definitely had nothing to do with a certain angel’s eyes. 

Aziraphale brought out the pot of pasta and a serving spoon, even putting some on Crowley’s plate, certainly more than he would have given himself. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I know it’s your favorite. It wouldn’t hurt if you gained a little weight.”

“You spoil me. I am going to end up gaining so much weight.” Crowley says but can’t stop the small thrill that runs through him at the action despite the fact he knows he shouldn’t like it. He learned his lesson the first time, Anthony J Crowley is a skinny actor, he becomes suddenly ugly and lazy if he weighs more than a stick. He loves that Aziraphale wants to take care of him and spoil him though. 

Aziraphale pauses his movements making Crowley meet his eyes. “Dear, I adore you no matter what. I don’t care if you gain weight, or lose weight for that matter as long as you are happy and healthy. It won’t impact my attraction to you in any way. So if you want to gain some weight I certainly have no objections.” He says very seriously, Crowley’s mouth feeling very dry suddenly and his eyes the opposite.

“Really?” He asks much softer than he meant to.

Aziraphale reached across the table to take his hands in his own. “Anthony, my heart, I promise you. You are stunning, inside and out. You don’t need to worry about me thinking anything else ever because I promise you, you will always be very attractive to me. But more importantly it’s your body. Do with it what you want, within reason of course. If you are safe and happy that is all I care about.” 

Crowley let a small smile grace his face. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hands in a quiet thank you that he returned. “Now,” Aziraphale said. “eat up. It’ll grow cold and all my hard work will go to waste.” 

Crowley gave a weak laugh. “Very true, angel. And that would be a crime.”

After dinner (which was somehow even better than last time) Crowley cleaned up their dishes and brought out the dessert which Aziraphale was much more excited for. He had always preferred sweet over savoury. 

They ate dessert while talking back and forth, telling funny stories from when they were young in college.

“Angel?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale finished dessert.

“Yes?”

“Would it be okay if I was a bit of a sentimental fool and put on a record for us?” 

“Of course. What are we listening to tonight?” 

Crowley got up and began flipping through his collection. “Something a bit different than normal if that’s okay?”

“Alright. Have something in mind?”

Crowley set the record on the player and soon soft music was filling the room, a happy romantic tune. He walked over to Aziraphale and extended a hand. “Dance with me?” 

Aziraphale blushed but accepted the hand and found himself pulled against Crowley, the side of his face resting gently against the top of his head. They began swaying softly in the living room, the sunset light coming in from the nearby window, bathing them in golden light. 

Aziraphale and Crowley felt themselves relax and settle in against each other, swaying gently. “Oh, angel.” He murmurs against him, pressing a gentle kiss. “I love you so much.”

Aziraphale felt his heart skip a beat before being overcome with warmth in his chest. “Oh Anthony, I love you too. Very much.”

He could feel Crowley smiling against his head and pulled back to pull him into another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. They struggled to kiss since they were both smiling so much but that somehow made it even better. 

They pulled back, still swaying and just looked in each other’s eyes, enjoying the warmth of each other and the warm rays of the sun on their bodies. “This is the happiest I have ever been.” Crowley said softly worried it was too much.

“Me too.” Aziraphale responded making Crowley feel somehow even lighter. “This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

. . .

[ Presently ] 

Crowley takes a deep shuddering breath. He feels like he wants to cry again but he refuses. “I just- I can’t believe. They invaded my- our privacy like that. They intruded on us. On that moment. That’s not even mentioning the fallout that is going to happen.” 

Crowley can hear his phone in the background buzzing over and over again with missed calls and text messages. It seems like a good representation of his mental state right now.

“Can we go to bed?” Crowley asks softly.

Aziraphale just nods silently and pulls Crowley up with him and walks him to the bedroom, turning out the lights, making sure all of the curtains are completely closed. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll get through this. We still have each other.”

Crowley nods, hoping he is right. Because right now it certainly doesn’t feel that way at all.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Crowley responds and wraps himself around Aziraphale. He ignores the rapid buzzing that can still be heard through the bedroom door and instead focuses on laying his head on Aziraphale’s chest and hearing his steady heart beat. 

His worst fears are all coming true all at once. He breathes in and out with Aziraphale and tries to think about anything other than what happened. They will figure out what to do in the morning. But they need rest. They need to let the media calm down a little. They need to form a story. They need to make a press release. Crowley needs to become Anthony J Crowley who is untouched by everything and anything the media says about him. He needs to act like this doesn’t tear him up inside. If he shows any weakness this will only get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> You all are the best! Your comments and support is super appreciated! And to thank you I provided angst lol.
> 
> I am super in love with this series. As you can see plot things are happening which is fun.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
